Constellations
by ShivaVixen
Summary: There are thousands of stars in the sky, and every constellation is seen differently by everyone that looks on them. But how do they view themselves? A collection of introspective oneshots on various characters, main and side.
1. Always the Rescued

**Always the Rescued**

**Summary: Ty Parsec reflects on his ability to be the one always in need of rescue, his friendship/resentment of one Buzz Lightyear, and the most recent messes regarding the Wirewolf. (This Author does not own this character, or the Show Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, this is purely boredom at work.)**

It was too much to ask of a universe that seemed out to get him. Had always been out to get him, if he bothered to think about it.

Ty Parsec was an average person, and he knew that. Average grades, Average strength- grant it, he could beat out Rocket in long distance running, but in a sprint, Rocket beat him. Heck, he was arguably an average ranger; he did his job, no fanfare, no special recognition.

If one bothered to look at his Personnel File summary, it would read like this: Ty Parsec, a Ranger of Star Command, has seen some combat, but a lone wolf in regards to teamwork, was once on a team with Buzz Lightyear. Skill set: Average.

Ty had seen the short run-on sentence once, when he got bored enough to look at his File. Even with the detailed history of his missions, the File painted him as another unimportant ranger, which was a view most anyone who met him held.

So why was **he **always the one that got caught? Why didn't they go after Buzz or Rocket instead?

It started in training, he'd be doing exactly what was required of the simulation, he'd stay in the middle of the group (not the back or the front, the middle, or a wing position), and he still would be the one that got captured by the enemy. And it would always be Buzz, showing up their entire team, who would be the one to come back for him, or leading a group to do it.

Which probably was a clue about Warp's real loyalties, now that he thought on it, Warp was never one of the ones that came back for him. Then again, Warp was usually with Rocket and completing the actual objective per Buzz's instructions, so it was easy to see how no one noticed.

And then after the academy, when they, as the most promising rookies formed a team after the 6 months/ year of shadowing more experienced rangers (and during which, he was never captured, drugged, poisoned, etc.) the universe started gunning for him.

Random alien needed a test subject? Ty would get captured. A cave-in, in a sturdy well supported cave? Ty would be trapped. Chest-busters? Ty would be about to be implanted with one. And of course, it was always Buzz Lightyear to his rescue, while Warp flirted with whatever female that got caught up in the mess and Rocket attempted to one up Buzz. The pattern continued for 54 rescues.

Ty, of course, eventually had enough. Somewhere between Rocket going off on his own missions to make a name for himself, and Warp and Buzz becoming even better partners and making Ty a third wheel, Ty put in for a separate detail, somewhere far away where he wouldn't have to deal with Buzz's superior skills and Warp's womanizing.

He did his job well. He guarded scientists on hostile planets, over-saw some lesser diplomatic meetings, and did so well he got Top-Security clearance to guard the more hush-hush projects. All without needing to be rescued.

Canis Lunis was another one of these projects. The staff liked and respected him, he even was able to get dinner with one of the pretty assistants (a casual thing, nothing ever came from it, but it had been a nice break for both of them and they still occasionally messaged each other) and his robot sentries weren't glitching or prone to bugs.

Of course, that's when the energy vampire chose to show up. Ty was sure he could have handled it by himself (there was energy draining equipment, in case of a fault with one of the energy-collecting/storing machines) but Star Command, and the Galactic Alliance didn't want to take chances.

It was reasonable, Ty could admit, to send other rangers. He could use a team, though he had only been average at leading one (he did better solo). The fact they sent Buzz Lightyear and his team made him want to find a hard surface.

Oh, Ty understood the reasoning behind the choice perfectly; Team Lightyear had encountered NOS-4-A2 before, and would have valuable insight in beating the energy vampire. It just didn't help that the Jo-Adian was a Buzz Fan-boy, and wanted to hear about the rescues from his perspective. As if only existed to be save by Buzz.

Petty-sounding? Maybe a little, but Ty couldn't really help feeling like that.

Going after the energy vampire was perhaps not the smartest move, but the little robot was considered a ranger, and Ty wasn't going to let it get away with hurting anyone else.

He hadn't expected the vampire to be able to bite through his suit, was not prepared for the pain of fangs in his arm, and for a moment, the moment he ended up letting go, he thought he felt something come out of those fangs, like when a vaccine is injected.

Then there was the first blackout. He woke up sore, covered with the oil and other-fluids of a robot sentry, and he felt more terrified than he ever had. He played it off, focused on finding this new monster, and ignored the voice inside that said he already knew where it was.

The next blackout, he was standing behind Buzz, annoyed, and not prepared to come back to himself having moved forward and clearly about to harm Buzz. Ty might not have like Buzz's constant teasing of his needed to be rescued, but he had never thought of actually harming him!

Ty had tried to get away, only for another blackout, and to come back to himself in his room, holding a piece of XR. At that point, he freaked out.

Star Command Robots were built to take a lot of damage. Damage that would kill any other flesh-and-blood alien. If he was the monster, and it had tried going after Buzz, it might be willing to go after anyone he'd ever been upset with . . . and Ty knew he would never be able to live with himself if the Wirewolf killed Buzz or his teammates, or any of the crew on the station.

Buzz of course, didn't seem to get the point, though Ranger Nova seemed to. But that was before he turned back into the monster.

The difference between this time, and the others, was that now he was aware he was turning into the monster, he didn't black out. He felt like he was watching everything through a tank of water, and he could feel the Wirewolf- the creature's senses were alien and confusing to Ty, and he could feel the odd, programming or directive, he couldn't say which, that urged it to hunt and destroy.

He could hear Buzz at one point, calling for him, and Ty forced himself towards that familiar voice, somehow managing to break the Wirewolf's focus and turning it on himself.

The Wirewolf programming acted as if he was a virus, and for one instant, he thought he was going to lose himself.

He felt the Wirewolf disappear from his mind, or at least, his consciousness, and his body went from metal to flesh. The suit he had thought been destroyed had returned, helmet up, and he just stayed down, exhausted.

It was a reluctant thank you that he gave to Buzz, but he meant it, he had come too close to seeing a friend (who was annoying, but still looked out for him) get torn apart because of his bitterness. He felt a little better when Buzz told him that Ty had saved him, this time, but that did little to alleviate the feeling he had failed his mission.

The return to Star Command was coupled with a full scan by the LGMs, who explained (though in next to impossible techno babble, so Commander Nebula had them re-explain in simpler terms) that the Wirewolf was the result of some sort of nanite virus that was capable of reconfiguring any metal or material with trace metals into technology (Which was part of why his suit disappeared and reappeared) and was activated by the peculiar radiation of Canis Lunis.

Ty really appreciated team Lightyear trying to argue for his career, but he had been part of several security details to know that, as horrible as it sounded, security risks could not be allowed to wander. While the Rookies might not have been aware of it, Buzz at least knew that Commander Nebula would not let Ty wander the galaxy, not with the chance of the Wirewolf returning and maybe attacking an innocent person.

Star Command was dedicated to protecting the alliance from all threats, even the internal ones.

And when the rogue XL attacked, wanting him (more accurately, the Wirewolf) Ty hated himself for having to run. It was even worse when he ran into the damn Vampire that had started this whole thing.

Ty wasn't quick enough to avoid the collar. He felt the radiation from the piece of rock, felt his body react to it, and he couldn't figure out where the clasp was to get it off in time. This time though, he was able to focus, focus the Wirewolf into attacking NOS-4-A2.

His memories of the rest of that experience were vague at best, and just of bits and pieces, though he definitely remembered not liking XL, snarling at Zurg, and being trapped in that machine.

He wished he remembered tearing apart NOS-4-A2, but he remembered coming back to himself, Buzz rushing over to help.

Buzz always claimed that he had saved him again, and backed off on the jokes, but Ty . . . Ty accepts that, it makes him feel better (he would be lying if he said it didn't). But it was Buzz's voice calling to him that helped him fight back. It was Buzz shooting the moon rock that freed him from the Wirewolf. And it was Buzz that got Commander Nebula to reinstate him as a Ranger, saving his career.

The universe is probably still out to get him. He's still an average ranger, and he still goes solo protecting different projects that are top secret but don't require a lot of security. He probably still has the Wirewolf virus in his body, and probably will turn back if someone finds a large enough chunk of Canis Lunis rock to expose him to. But he knows that he can count on Buzz to come after him if he's ever in trouble.

Ty might always be the one rescued, but he'd rather be that than a monster.

And as Ty gets ready for some boring recovery missions (as per the Commander's orders), he's unaware of the new edit to his Personnel file that the Commander has added.

Star Command Personnel File: Ty Parsec is a Ranger of Star Command, his record includes saving and protecting numerous civilians and scientists, at the risk of his own life. A strong Ranger that goes above and beyond the call of duty, and capable of either being a lone operative, or a team player. Despite a condition, caused by a bite from NOS-4-A2 and exposure to radioactive moon-rocks, that turns him into the creature known as the Wirewolf, Ranger Parsec is a loyal, hardworking Ranger.

**There, my bit on Ty Parsec, whom we meet in Wirewolf, and then see again in Revenge of the Monsters. I've got a few more character bits planned, and all will eventually tie into a mulit-chapter story that will be pretty dark. As noted in my other stories, I like exploring characters, and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command has given me several characters to mess with.**

**Next up: We've got Warp Darkmatter, followed by Savy SL-2. Or maybe Savy SL-2 followed by Warp . . . we'll see.**


	2. Changing Sides

**Some musings on Warp Darkmatter, in light of 'Ancient Evil', and other Warp-centric episodes. This character is not mine, nor is the show.**

**Changing Sides**

I, Warp Darkmatter had gone into the Academy knowing I would betray them. There were no missions then (Zurg had waited until I was a ranger to start giving me missions) just learning how the enemy acted, what their rules were, keeping an eye on the best Cadets that might become threats. The Academy had just been an observation mission.

I made 'friends' of course, to not do so would have been to draw negative attention to myself. It had been amusing, to make friends with Buzz Lightyear, who completely believed in the obvious propaganda the Academy spewed about Rangers being Galactic Justice.

But it was more than amusement that kept me as a 'friend' to Buzz, even when many who were friends in the first year of the Academy split to follow different paths. Yes, Buzz was an obvious goody-two shoes, the type that normally made me want to stick them in a locker, but he also had the skill to back up the idealogy that he spouted. I've always respected those with skill and power, and so I came to respect Buzz Lightyear. (I also developed some distaste for Rocket Crockett, though I couldn't tell you if it was the other's personality, or my subconsciously choosing Buzz's side. Ty Parsec, I found, while prone to accidents and getting 'captured' in simulations, made up for that with sarcasm and a healthy realistic view of life.)

There were a few nights that I considered not answering Zurg if he ever called on me, and more than a few where I forgot that one day, I would betray those I was 'friends' with.

But finally, I made it through the Academy, and Zurg's missions started coming in. It was simple things at first, no need to tip my hand early by taking risks- where would security be for an event; of the information I had access too, what was the best place for an attack- simple things that no one would bat an eye on, because it was stuff a simple drone could get access too.

For the first six months to a year or so as a ranger, Buzz and I weren't partners, instead set up with older Rangers. While I was keeping my appearance clean on paper, I wasn't as in the mix as Buzz was, who gained two medals alone in that first year.

Then, when they partnered us for our mission, things started to get harder for me. Buzz was always nearby, and despite being oblivious some of the time, was capable on picking up on things I didn't want him picking up on. Most of my calls and reports to Zurg had to be disguised as calls and letters to a girlfriend, or girl(s) of the week; Parsec and Crockett didn't care what I did, who I spoke too, but keeping the messages secret hindered my ability to relax.

Once I'd entertained the thought of convincing one of the two of them to join Zurg; but I didn't like Crockett and Parsec, for all he resented Buzz's rescuing of him, was still pretty loyal to the ideals of Star Command.

The first time I was captured (dumb, rookie mistake) by someone not allied to Zurg and not a fan of the Galactic Alliance, had me struggling for days over my odd gratitude to Buzz for saving me. The first time Buzz was captured, I spent less time debating whether or not it would look bad on my record than on planning the rescue. After that, Buzz and I started having each other's backs so often, my conscience (which I thought had been suppressed and wiped out years ago) decided to inform me that I'd regret the day Zurg actually killed the other man. (Which was stupid, because Buzz was a goody two shoe idiot and skill or not, who wants to hear all that nonsense all the time?)

Zurg permitted me to help Buzz destroy some of the Emperor's plans. Whether Zurg was trying on purpose to limit the amount of confliction I felt, or was just making it easier for me to maintain my cover was something that I still don't know.

But the parts that were less clear cut, the parts that made me occasionally regret serving Zurg, were the times when Zurg would use me as bait for Buzz, which only happened after Parsec left the team to go solo, and Zurg needed someone Buzz cared about to be bait.

Sometimes, when that happened, I'd just be tied up to some sort of doomsday device (usually, there was an emergency escape for him), but other, rarer, times, I'd have to be actually tortured so the medical staff at Star Command would not raise suspicions. Sometimes there would be cameras recording, so Buzz (and by extension, Star Command) would see how much I'd 'fight' against Zurg . . . I don't remember all of those times.

Those were the times I hated the most. I hated having to be made weak so Star Command would believe me loyal. I hated Star Command for seeing me that way, hated Zurg for making me that way . . . but most of all, I hated the fact I felt so relieved when Buzz finally 'rescued' me.

But I remained loyal to Zurg, and bore it until the day I wouldn't have to be Ranger Darkmatter anymore.

When that day came, for Ranger Warp Darkmatter to die, it didn't just cost me my arm. I was pinned by rocks (one arm definitely crushed), had Buzz trying to save me (again), and the knowledge that in moments, I'd be underground and rushed to Zurg for medical treatment and debriefing.

But I couldn't guarantee the same for Buzz. The panel would drop me quickly, too quickly for Buzz to follow behind and escape the blast we both knew would be deadly to anyone in our position.

So I forced Buzz away, and there was the moment, that I realized that Buzz was a friend I'd miss.

Oh, I had no qualms fighting Buzz once my arm was replaced, but I would have been lying if I didn't admit I was looking forward to Buzz joining the side of evil . . . if that had happened.

There had been multiple plans and backup plans for that ray- Zurg always had multiple plans, one was lucky if they were on a plan that didn't require 100% success- in case something went wrong. (Ironically, one backup plan had been for me to keep the identity of Agent Z throughout the whole thing, and if Zurg decided, pretend to have just been brainwashed and brought back into the fold at Star Command. Zurg hadn't, and I was more than happy to not have to play double agent again.)

Now, despite time passing, filled with missions proving my loyalty to Zurg, Buzz still keeps looking at me as if I was a friend, still kept acting like there was good in me. Still acted like one day, I would come back to the rangers, admitting serving Zurg wasn't as worthwhile as being a ranger. Most of the time, I just blew him off or ignored him. I'm not a good person, why the idiot doesn't understand that, I'll never know.

(Most of the time, and yet when he had to, he could fall right back into his spot at Buzz's side, and fight without missing a beat, like he had never left. Like they were still partners, still connected. He could never name the emotion, but it always made him feel better and worse, all at the same time. He didn't like it.)

But some days . . . changing sides became tempting, (if only because Star Command allowed one to call in sick, and I could always charm one of the female Docs into writing a note . . . alright, not all of them would, and there was that one who had the personality of a poorly programmed machine, but that was better than going on missions sick because Zurg didn't accept sick days) because I knew all I ever had to do, was ask Buzz if he'd take me back.

_Pfft._ Like I would ever want to go back! Maybe I'd look into bounty hunting and mercenary work instead, pretty decent rates, and I could pick and chose the mission.

Yeah, maybe I'll do that, this whole cat and mouse game is getting predictable.

* * *

**Bleh, there. For some reason, Warp doesn't strike me as a really evil-evil bad guy. He's more like a mercenary doing a job than an outright villain in my book, and if Star Command had gotten to him first, he probably would have joined them.**

**I can't help but feel, that maybe if the series had continued, he'd have become more of an anti-hero, helping out Buzz and co. on occasions when he felt like it, and less of a minion of Zurg. Oh well.**

**Note: For Warp, Ty Parsec and Rocket Crockett are more like footnotes . . . he's more interested in Buzz . . . No, not THAT way, oh, that sounded less slash-y in my head . . . not that I have a problem with slash, if done well, but- okay, I'm just going to shut up now . . .**


	3. Learning New Things

**And now, Savy SL-2, on:**

**Learning New Things**

I'd learned a lot of things on the streets, things one needed to survive on Tradeworld- hotwiring an engine, how to run a fast shell game, and to drive a bargain so one got the best deal.

The most important thing I'd learned was that no one would help me, and without my parents, I had to help myself.

So I learned how to track and shoot, learned how to read a schematic, to fix robots and create weapons, and who to mouth off at and who to keep quiet around and who to avoid.

Then an idiot of a ranger- a guy who belonged in some sort of storybook or show, because there was no way someone could be that, well, not naïve, but no flesh and blood grown-up man could be that much of a good guy- showed up and insisted I needed to re-learn everything I had ever been taught about how the universe works.

Better to be alone? No, having back up against an energy vampire is better, especially since he can make his victims re-activated and try to kill you.

Element of surprise? Useful, but only if you make sure that you're not on the end of the surprise, so make sure you have a plan and know what the situation is before leaping in.

Now I'm in the scouts, which aren't filled with idiots who only sell cookies like I thought- there's survival training, what to do when you're lost in a place (wilderness, store or city) and you need to find a safe place. How to put together things that won't get you arrested for having an illegal weapon to defend yourself with.

But the strangest thing I've learned, is that I don't know everything about the universe like I thought, and every time I think I do … I'm setting myself up for trouble.

* * *

**Thoughts? Am going to have to go back and edit Ty's chapter at some point. Once I figure out how.**


End file.
